Never Ever
by CleideJam
Summary: AU. Will the red string of fate bring the two lovers to accept their forbidden love? a love that the other had denied from the past. One-shot! NanoFate!


"Never Ever"

By CleideJam

Everyone is having the time of their lives here inside Club Love. Masculine and handsome waiters, Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei and Tsuna, served drinks of all kinds. The best cuisines were prepared and cooked by the head chef, Sanji, while the two bouncers, Gray and Natsu, maintained the peace and order. All of the crew of Club Love were all happy to see the satisfied faces of their customers that night.

It was another Friday evening; the club was full of customers who were off duty for the weekends. Among the liveliness of the club is a surprising gloomy table. That table is found in a certain corner of the room and three lovely ladies currently occupied it. Indeed, tonight was a happy and lively night; however, one of those ladies doesn't say so.

"Nanoha, please calm down" said by a girl with short chocolate brown hair named Hayate. The girl wore a white sleeveless polo top by a black sleeveless jacket. Her attire was completed by a rebellious mini skirt, which has chains around it. Hayate was rubbing the slumped girl's back to somehow soothe the emotional pain their friend is having.

"Hayate-chan is right, Nanoha-chan. You got to calm down to rethink everything and figure out what could've caused your break-up" this time a short-haired blonde spoke her name is Shamal. She's wearing a pink blouse top by a green office jacket complemented by brown mini shorts. At that point, Nanoha, their friend who is mourning over her recent break-up, shut her head up; "It's _Cool-Off_, Shamal-chan. _Cool-Off_!" she pointed out and brought her head down over the table again when she felt her tears trickling down.

Hayate snorted at her friend's point of view, "Cool-off, ri~ght" she said and rolled her eyes. She thought back on the day that they had planned to go on a gimmick, which is that night. The party was all about Hayate finally finding her soul mate, Nanoha being engaged with her bean sprout of a boyfriend and Shamal still being single. However, Nanoha's great soon-to-be-husband suddenly asked the brunette for some cool-off. He said that he needed some space to rethink things thru. Because Nanoha is a very caring, loving and UNDERSTANDING fiancée, she agreed to his decision. So tonight, here they are mourning for her best friend's lost.

Hayate stared blankly into nothingness, "Great. I gave up a hot fiery-fiery night with my soul mate just for this?!" she spoke in a sarcastic voice while pointing at Nanoha. Shamal gave her a meek smile, "At least only one reason for this party had changed, Hayate-chan" she said in a soft voice. Hayate looked at her as if she had just grown another head at that moment, "Wait. Don't tell me you really are still single, Shamal? You're already 25! And for Pete's sake! You haven't gotten a single boyfriend!... or girlfriend if that's how you sway!" Hayate told the blonde. Shamal was really a very caring and loving doctor. Yes, she is a very young doctor. A very fresh, hot, edible and to-die-for doctor. That's why it's a miracle that she is still virgin and doesn't have a single love affair.

Shamal nodded her head in response to the brunette, "Unfortunately, I still haven't found my prince. And sor~ry for being 25 years old, Hayate-chan" she replied, hurt evident in her voice. Hayate scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, Shamal. I just kind feel stressed. I thought we were having a party and not some burial here. This is that entire bean sprout ferret's fault!" Hayate shouted making sure that Nanoha had heard her, clearly. Still with her head laid on the table, "He is not a ferret, Hayate-chan" Nanoha defended. Hayate sighed, "Whatever, Nanoha. I'll just go and get a drink, I think this cool-off thing is racking up my brain" with that, the short-haired brunette walked away from her group.

Shamal stayed beside the still mourning Nanoha, _"I wonder when her tears will dry up?"_ the doctor thought to herself. Her mind was still wandering when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. The blonde doctor looked at the person, "Excuse me?" she asked. She couldn't make out the image of the person due to the limited amount of light. But she could clearly see that the stranger is a tall girl with long blonde tresses. "Is your friend all right?" an unusual soft but deep voice with a slight British accent asked nicely.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Nanoha raised her head and tried to see who had just spoken to her friend. However, due to her tears only a blurred image was made out. And one thing instantly came to Nanoha's mind upon seeing the blurred image; "BLONDE" the stranger is a blonde! Nanoha quickly got some chips that they ordered and threw it towards the stranger, "Go away! I hate blondes! Stupid! Heart breaking! Blondes! I HATE THEM ALL! Go Away!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and continued throwing the chips at the stranger. Shamal quickly stop Nanoha, "Nanoha-chan! Calm down, please. She just wanted to help" Shamal said and sat Nanoha back to her chair and faced the stranger with an apologetic look. She bowed her head in shame in front of the stranger, "Sorry about that. Her fiancé, who is unfortunately a blonde, just called for a cool-off. So she's in a very emotional stage right now. Thanks for your concern" the doctor apologized ashamed of her friend's unusual attitude.

The stranger who was wearing a sexy purple black dress wiped away the chips thrown at her earlier, "Nah. It's fine. I understand her situation but I think blonde's must be warned about her hatred upon us, ahehe" she said and smiled, her long silky blonde hair following her every movement. The stranger reached for her shoulder bag and got something from it, "Here, I hope this will help to somehow remove her tears and pain" the stranger said and smiled. Shamal reach for the handkerchief, "Thanks, this will surely help. We just used up every tissue" she said. With that, the stranger walked away from them. Unknown to Shamal, the stranger had a very satisfied look on her face, "It is her…"

Shamal looked at the white and cottony handkerchief. She spread it out in half and was surprised to see a hint of the stranger's name, "F. Testarossa…." she read in silence. Shamal's eyes widened and turned her head towards the direction the stranger had gone to. However, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a surprised Hayate greeted her, "Who was that, Shamal?" Hayate asked after having seen what had happened from afar. Shamal looked at Hayate with all excitedness, "Hayate-chan! Tha-that stranger! The stranger who tried to help Nanoha-chan!" Shamal announced getting so excited. Hayate brought down her drink on the table, "You mean the sexy and seductive blonde you were talking with earlier?" Hayate asked trying to remember the image of the stranger. Shamal quickly nodded her head, "Yes! That girl! She-! She's-!" at that moment Hayate spank her companion to calm Shamal's nerves. "Easy! Now, tell me who is she?" Hayate asked again, this time in a more calm tone. Shamal inhaled and exhaled deeply, "That was Fate Testarossa! The famous Fate Testarossa! and Nanoha-chan just pushed her away!". Surprise was an understatement for Hayate's expression at that moment, "NO…WAY! You mean the vocalist of Phantoms?! The Fate Testarossa?!" she asked and received a cheerful nod. Hayate brought the back of her palm on her forehead, "Oh My GOD. I could get laid right now…" Hayate said, her expression full of euphoria. Shamal narrowed her eyes at Hayate, "Eeewww…." was her only reply. The two were so giddy for having met a very famous person thus forgetting their mourning friend who is now drifting in her deep slumber, "I hate blondes…." She whispered in her dream.

The night ended with Hayate and Shamal struggling to carry their asleep friend back to her apartment. It was already late when they reached Nanoha's apartment. Scared of God-knows-what could be waiting for them on their way home, they have decided to sleep for the night at Nanoha's.

Nanoha's apartment only has a single room, small living room, mini kitchen and a sturdy balcony, the two noticed. Hayate scratched the back of her head, "So…this is the only apartment that her fiancé can afford huh?" she asked her blonde companion. Shamal got out of Nanoha's room and into the living room with two sleeping mats, two pillows and two blankets, "I guess? Nanoha-chan did say that Scrya-san works as a librarian in the city's main library" Shamal replied while preparing heir "beds" for the night.

Hayate sighed, how could a girl like Nanoha Takamachi, who almost had everything, leave her family and her work an an instructor in a prestigious school just to be with a… what's the word? Poor librarian? Bean sprout? Once again, she sighed. Shamal noticed Hayate's irritation, she then lye on the mat, "Hayate-chan, the bed is ready. We could go to sleep now…. Or do you want to talk about what's going in your head right now?" the blonde doctor asked and smiled. Hayate once mentioned that Shamal's smile is that of a caring mother, which the brunette had loved so much. Hayate nodded her head and slide into the blanket. After relaxing on the mat Hayate stared at the ceiling remembering the time when she and Nanoha were still high school students.

"Shamal?" Hayate called out.

"Yes?" the blonde replied to let Hayate know that she's still awake.

Hayate remembered that they had met Shamal when they were in college. Shamal was the doctor looking after Nanoha's rehabilitation. And from there, their friendship bloomed.

"I was just wondering, what could have Nanoha-chan saw in Scrya-san that she had even decided to oppose her parents and live with him?" Hayate asked innocently still staring at the ceiling. "I don't know… I mean, between the two of us you're the only one who had met Scrya-san… but…" Shamal paused. "But?" Hayate asked getting eager to have the answer. This time Shamal looked at Hayate, Hayate in return looked at her as well, "But I think Nanoha-chan is still in that stage, the stage where when you fall in love with someone, everything around you gets blurred. Everyone around you disappears. You are blinded by the happiness and joy you are feeling. And the only things you see are the beautiful things that the one you love possessed. And the only person you trusts and believes is the person that you love most" Shamal said and returned her gaze at the ceiling. Hayate chuckled; she herself remembers that feeling so well. And she herself had been blinded but her situation was different for she knew that in her relationship they were both happy and willing to fight for the other. "I know that, Shamal. But you know, you are quite good in advising love problems though you haven't experienced any" Hayate commented. Shamal smiled as well, "Well, Thank you".

Silence filled their surrounding only to be broken by Hayate, "You know, I remembered this one special person that had courted Nanoha. Even Nanoha's parents approved of this person. Only Nanoha doesn't approved of her" HAyate smiled and stared at the ceiling as well. "What? Even Shiro-san and Momoko-san approved? And her? She's a girl?" Shamal asked innocently. "Yeah, she's a girl. She's the very first friend of Nanoha. They were so close that one would think they were a couple. However…" Hayate paused. She tried to remember the reason why Nanoha decided to reject her own love, "During our high school days, this girl was so famous. She's the school idol. Almost all girls and boys admired her. Heck! She's the daughter of the director of the school and the only sister of the famous student council president. That girl, Fate Harlaown, if I may say, is like a star that Nanoha could not reach at that time" Hayate explained, her brows crooned together.

Shamal who was relating to what happened to Nanoha felt a pang of pain in her heart. She suddenly remembered the person she has been waiting for in her whole life, the reason why she had rejected every suitor, "Si-chan…" Shamal called out in her mind.

Seeing that the blonde was still awake, Hayate continued her story, "And one day, Nanoha realizes her strong feelings for this girl. However, it was all too late, the girl got a request to be an artist from a famous company," Hayate paused. "What happened then? Did she quickly accept it?" Shamal asked getting hooked up on the story. Hayate smiled, "No, unknown to Nanoha, the girl denied the request for a simple reason that she doesn't want to be separated from her love. But when the incident reached Nanoha's ears everything between them ended. Nanoha walked in front of the girl and gave her a very hard spank, "Why did you do that?! You're just wasting your time on me. Fate-chan! I would never EVER fall for a girl! I… I don't want to see you ever again!" were her final words to this girl. Hayate ended the story.

"Wow…. This Harlaown-san is something huh? She even denied a huge opportunity still hoping that her love would love her as well…." Shamal commented. Hayate nodded her head, "You're right, Shamal. She is something, I could still hear the words she said after hearing Nanoha's painful words, "I don't regret a single thing I've done, Nanoha. At least, I finally got an answer for my confession and I'm happy that my feelings were not denied…just rejected. I'll never show up to you, if that's what you want but remember this, I love you, Nanoha. You're my savior, the most important person for me. Goodbye, princess" and with that we never saw or heard anything about her…." Hayate said.

"Poor Harlaown-san, Now I know why Shiro-san and Momoko-san approved of her…" Shamal said with tears in her eyes. Hayate looked at Shamal, "Eh? You do? What's the reason why they've approved of her and not of Scrya-san?" Hayate asked. "It's simple, silly. They saw that Harlaown-san was willing to give up everything just for their daughter. Unlike Scrya-san who didn't even think twice to have a cool-off with his fiancée. Love may be blind but all it wanted is happiness. Happiness that Harlaown-san had quickly given up just for Nanoha-chan to acquire" Shamal ended and smiled. When she saw that Hayate had fallen asleep, "Good night, Hayate-chan" she herself had drifted to sleep as well.

The next morning was very alarming for Hayate and Shamal. Their friend had finally woken up only to remember the so-called cool-off that she had with her fiancé thus initiating Hayate's and Shamal's human alarm clock.

"**UUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!"** Nanoha cried out at the top of her lungs.

Hayate instantly sat up, surprised by the loud noise that almost erupted her ear drums, "What the HELL-!?" the still ruffled short-haired brunette shouted in frustration. Then follow is the answer to her question, "No! Yuuno-kun just left me! No…! NO!" Hayate heard the noise that was coming from Nanoha's room.

It was Shamal's turn to slowly wake up only to be greeted by, "I HATE BLONDES! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" a very outrageous Nanoha shouted in anger. This sent shivers to the blonde's spine, she IS a blonde after all. Trying to calm her nerves but failing, Shamal felt a hand slowly rubbing her back. A gesture that surely calms her down, "She didn't mean you, Shamal. Let's get up and comfort her, ne?" Hayate said to which Shamal agreed.

After fixing their beds, the two walked into Nanoha's room, "Nanoha, for GOD's sake! Please stop mourning over you cool-off with your ditching fiancé" Hayate greeted while Shamal quickly embraced her poor friend. Nanoha was surprise to see Hayate and Shamal very early in the morning. Her mind was fully occupied by her fiancé that she never noticed what were her friends doing, "Eh? Why are the two of you here?" she asked innocently while rubbing the tears from her eyes. Hayate just face palmed, the only way she knew to somehow hold her veins from exploding. However, face palming is no longer effective at that moment that she just burst out of control, "Damn it, Nanoha! You drank half of Club Love's stock of wine for a full month! Then you got so drank that you even pushed away the person that was trying to help you!" Hayate explained exasperatedly, her breathing getting rugged and faster. "She's a blonde! A heart-breaking BLONDE!" Nanoha replied in a high level of voice. Hayate's balled fists were trembling, the brunette did try to control her anger but what's happening with her friend is just too much. Too much that it hurts, not just Nanoha but she and Shamal were getting hurt as well.

"Baka! Not all blondes are heart-breaker! What about Shamal?!" Hayate defended.

"She never had a boyfriend, Hayate! So she's exempted. Besides, she's my best friend!" Nanoha answered back.

Hayate had had it. She had enough of her friend's stubborn attitude. She had enough of Nanoha's mourning over an unworthy guy. She had enough that she was unable to stop the words that escaped her mouth.

"Then how about Fate Harlaown?! She's a blonde too! But she didn't broke your heart! Instead! You! Nanoha! You are the one who had broken her heart! You even told her that you never want to see her ever again! Now, tell me WHO IS THE FREAKING FUCKING HEART BREAKER!? Ahaha! If I compared her to Scrya-san who had just asked his…wait…what's the number? Oh! His 20th cool-off with you! Fate Har-!"

"**SLAP!"**

"Stop it Hayate-chan…" Nanoha had just slap Hayate's face, tears continuously trickling down her face.

Hayate just smirked at her friend's reaction. She had now confirmed it, Fate Harlaown still has a space in Nanoha's heart.

"Oh… so now you don't want to hear her name? Keh! I had enough, Nanoha. I'm leaving right now. When you have cleared your mind and finally chose the right decision, come and see me. Until then, I don't want to see you. You are no longer the Nanoha Takamachi that I've met in high school. Goodbye," with that, Hayate walked away from the two ladies and shut the door loudly.

"Hayate…chan…" Shamal whispered, surprised by the intense scenario that greeted her morning. At that moment Nanoha decided to stood up from her bed, "Thanks, Shamal-chan. I…. I'm sorry for being a burden. I think you should follow her," the brunette said and gave the blonde a weak smile. The blonde nodded her head and quickly search for her other friend leaving Nanoha all alone in her apartment.

Nanoha went into her bathroom to wash her face with cold water. After loosening the stress, the brunette stared at herself in the mirror, "You're so messed up over a stupid guy, Nanoha Takamachi…. You're so messed up…" Nanoha told to herself as if cermoning the image on the mirror. She brought her head down not wanting to see herself who is a total mess now. Then there she noticed the engagement ring that her fiancé had given to her, a silver ring with a Jade gem attached to it. The ring is loose and doesn't quite fit her finger. Closing her amethyst irises, Nanoha tried to regain the remaining decency that she has. After a minute or so Nanoha had gone out of her bathroom and prepared herself some breakfast. And that morning Nanoha had made a decision.

Shamal had followed Hayate but the brunette was just too fast…or is she getting old? Still thinking if she's already aging, Shamal felt her phone vibrating.

"_A message from Hayate-chan?"_ the blonde thought. She pushed some buttons of her Blackberry QWERTY phone and was shocked to see the picture sent to her, "Oh my….God…. The White Devil might show up tonight…" Shamal whispered to herself feeling sorry for Yuuno Scrya's ass.

After having left lost Shamal, Hayate saw a small café and decided to calm her nerves with some hot meal. Hayate chose a table on a corner of the café and read a newspaper to keep her occupied while waiting for the hot chocolate drink and chocolate chip cookies that she ordered. But whenever she tried to read something only the thought of Nanoha being a plaything for Yuuno comes into her mind, "I knew I should have not trusted that bean sprout. From the first day I saw him only lust sparkles in his eyes whenever he looks at Nanoha…tsk" Hayate growled quietly. Hayate had met the blonde librarian when Nanoha and she decided to go to the library. And from there "The Love Story of The Air-headed Brunette and The Ferret" began to unfold.

Hayate's attention was quickly captured when she heard the familiar voice of the librarian entering the café she was in.

"Let us sit here, sweetie" the librarian's girly voice said.

"_Sweetie? Is he with Nanoha?"_ Hayate thought to herself.

"Oh, waitress, Menu please?" again the librarian's voice.

"_I guess they have made up…..again."_ Hayate thought however, the other voice that she heard had proven her wrong.

"Oh, Yuuno-kun. Not here. Maybe later?" an unfamiliar high-pitch voice of a girl said.

"_It's not Nanoha?! How could this guy do this to MY best friend!?" _Hayate growled to herself. She could feel her vein popping due to the anger she is trying to hold down. _"I better get a picture of this so that Nanoha wouldn't be so blind with her FIANCE anymore," _and with that, Hayate had a very reason, the KEY to awaken the sleeping White Devil.

A picture of Yuuno Scrya holding hands and kissing with another girl, "This is the END, Yuuno Scrya. May your soul Rest In Peace….tonight" Hayate murmured to herself. Her evil aura enlightening the entire corner she is occupying. Making every customer, except for the stupid couple, noticed her.

Hayate continued investigating the stupid couple; her ear is somehow getting bigger like that of a raccoon.

"Hey, sweetie. You know Phantoms? Your favorite band?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well, I heard they were having a concert tonight so… I bought some tickets and was wondering if-!"

-A loud banging sound-

"Oaf-!"

"You don't have to ask, honey! Of course I'll go! Love you~"

"Ahehe…Yeah, Love you too~"

Hayate's lips turned into an evil grin, "Hehehe… We are so going to have FUN tonight. I better call "her" to give me some tickets for the concert" Hayate planned in her mind.

That night Nanoha was surprised to receive a text message from Hayate after just having a fight that morning.

_**Fr: Hayate-chan**_

_**Subj: Concert**_

_**Yoh! Nanoha-chan! Sorry for what I did this morning. I just kinda…erupted? Ahaha. :P**_

_**So as a peace offering, I bought us some tickets for the concert of Phantoms tonight!**_

_**Pick ya before six, wear your most stunning attire, ne? :3**_

_**End of message**_

Nanoha smiled at the message of her cheerful friend. She knew she was so stubborn and was happy to know that she have such an understanding friend. Nanoha sent a reply message to Hayate and this message initiated the mission of Hayate Yagami,

"Mission: Awakening of the White Devil has just begun" Hayate snickered.

Hayate arrived earlier than expected, luckily, Nanoha was already at the gates of her apartment complex and patiently waiting. Hearing the familiar honking of Hayate's car, Nanoha ran towards Hayate's white Toyota Vios. Hayate brought down her car's window to see if it was Nanoha. Once clearing the view, Hayate smiled to see the familiar auburn tresses, however, what she saw next was very…VERY surprising…that it made her jaw drop.

In front of her stood THE Nanoha Takamachi in all her crowning glory. She noticed that Nanoha had worn a red sundress designed by checkered black strip. Nanoha had brought down her red brown long silky hair, curling only her patella. Hayate snickered when she noticed that Nanoha was no longer wearing the engagement ring, instead, she saw the familiar necklace where a round ruby gem hangs, Raising Heart. Let's just say that Raising Heart is a gift given to Nanoha by a very special person, a person that Nanoha had denied so long ago.

Hayate opened her car door to let the brunette sit beside her. Feeling comfortable on her seat, Nanoha noticed that Shamal had chosen to sit at the back. "Good evening, Nanoha-chan" Shamal greeted and smiled. "Uhn! Good evening to you too, Shamal-chan" Nanoha gleefully replied. "Ahahaha! Hahaha!" Hayate suddenly laughed surprising the other two ladies. Nanoha and Shamal looked at her, "What are you laughing about?" Nanoha asked her bluntly. Hayate stops her laughter and stared at Nanoha. Nanoha's brows furrowed in irritation, "What?" she repeated her question. Hayate then gave her a warm smile, "It's just that…. The Nanoha we knew had finally returned to her usual cheerful and lively self. Did you know that we missed you so much?" Hayate admitted. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Nanoha had smiled back at her as well, "Yeah… I missed my old self too. I was so blinded that I had been hypnotized… Sorry guys" Nanoha replied. Tears were dangerously about to shower from the two, "Hep! Hep! Hep! We should really stop tearing up now. The Phantoms is waiting for us guys! We gotta hurry!" Shamal cheered keeping the lively atmosphere. The other two nodded their heads and with that, Hayate drove off.

The travel towards the venue of the concert was kinda taking too long. Unfortunately, there was a heavy flow of traffic. Coincidentally, all of the cars were heading towards the venue of the concert as well. While waiting for the cars to somehow move, Hayate decided at that moment of silence to show the picture that she had taken earlier at the café to Nanoha. She handed her phone to Nanoha.

"Here, look at that picture"

Nanoha looked at her in confusion, "What's this?"

Hayate smiled when she noticed that the cars had began moving, "Just look at it and criticize my artistry, oh! And check the date and place as well" Hayate said happily.

Seeing Shamal chuckling, Nanoha decided to just look at the picture. The two girls waited for Nanoha's rumbling, rant and shouting. But what greeted them was, "Wow… this is a great picture, Hayate-chan. The place was so serene and cute. However…." Nanoha paused and began to growl. Hayate the felt the temperature in her car going down, "Whoa… was the air conditioner turned too high? Na-" Hayate paused, surprised by the scary look that Nanoha had in her face.

"The White Devil had finally awoken" Hayate told to herself.

Hayate looked at Nanoha, "Anything you wanted, my White Devil?" the short-haired brunette asked.

Nanoha turned her head towards Hayate's direction. Her eyes glinting with anger "Drive Faster, Ha-Ya-Te-Chan…" Nanoha replied. Hayate smiled at Nanoha, "As you wish, Ojou-Oni-sama".

"_Ohohoho~ I am so gonna love this night!"_ Hayate said to herself.

The concert starts at seven and Nanoha and the gang arrived around six thirty. After having parked the car, Nanoha instantly got out of the car. "Hayate-chan, do you think we should just let her go wild?" Shamal asked in concern. Hayate gave her two thumbs up, "Of course! Yuuno-san SOOOO deserves this kind of punishment" Hayate replied, crossing her arms over her chest and proudly stuck out her nose in the air. The blonde doctor shrugs, "If you say so…." With that, they get into the venue.

On their way, Nanoha was nowhere to be seen and had gone looking for her prey which is a ferret. Hayate was happily skipping her way when Shamal's question destroyed her mood.

"Ahh… What about the blondes that she might kill, Hayate-chan?" Shamal asked.

"You-You're right! We better look after her and make sure that the only blonde that will get hurt is Yuuno-san!" Hayate shouted and quickly ran to find Nanoha.

"_**I surely don't want to MY blonde to get hurt by that horrifying White Devil"**_Hayate said to herself.

Shamal was left all alone in the parking area while looking at the back of Hayate, "Is she also a blonde?" the doctor sweat dropped.

When Hayate and Shamal finally found Nanoha, they were too late. The white Devil had already gotten the ferret within the grasp of her demonic hands.

Unknown to them, Nanoha had easily found Yuuno. Unfortunately, for Yuuno, she was found by Nanoha when he was on the act of kissing her NEW girlfriend. Seeing this, Nanoha stomped her way to the lovely couple. At first, Yuuno tried to deny whatever the brunette was saying. Things like they were engaged, been together for 2 years and many more. Finally having enough of her no-longer-fiance's stupidity, the White Devil showed her rage. She quickly pushed the NEW girlfriend away from them, making sure that the girl hits the ground hard, very hard. Yuuno squeaked at the newfound strength of the brunette. He tried to apologize on his knee but it was all too late. Yuuno Scrya had pushed all the right buttons in awakening the devil living inside Nanoha.

"NO! Nanoha! Let me explain! Please!" Yuuno shouted in fear.

"Who would have thought that Hayate-chan was right? You are as heavy as a bean sprout, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha said, her once amethyst eyes now filled with darkness and anger.

Hayate found the scene quite beautiful that she had been taking pictures. She stops when she felt a tug on her short, "What?" the brunette asked. "Hayate-chan, I think we should stop this ruckus. People are looking at us now…" Shamal said. Hayate shrugged her shoulders, "Nah. Don't care. Step aside, Shamal. You might get hurt" with that, the brunette continued her ART WORK.

_Returning to the outrage going on…._

Nanoha threw Yuuno on the ground, "You made me look stupid, Yuuno-kun. Did you know how much I had sacrificed just to be with you?" Nanoha said, tears trickling down her beautiful face.

The guy in question just looked at Nanoha and smirked, "I never ordered you to sacrifice anything for me, Nanoha. Heck! I never even knew that you were like a lost puppy looking for someone to accept her. Unfortunately for you, the one you found is me" the blonde guy stood up, wiping the blood in his lips. Yuuno fixed his eyeglasses then returned his gaze at Nanoha, "I'm sorry, Nanoha. I thought you were the one as well. But…you're just not the one for me… I'm sorry" he admitted and began walking slowly towards his former fiancée.

Nanoha noticed that Yuuno was coming for her to give her some hug, "What are you doing?" she asked as the blonde guy gets nearer to her. Yuuno smiled so warmly at her, "I know we aren't for one another, Nanoha. But, we could still be friends. So, what do you say, Nanoha?" Yuuno is finally in front of the brunette. His arms spread open to accept Nanoha in a huge hug. Nanoha, who was struggling if she'll accept the offer or not, looked at her necklace.

The necklace shone so brightly, bringing back memories to the brunette. Memories of her and the person who had given her the necklace. The ruby gem reminded her so much of that person's eyes. The eyes that never failed to show love, concern and protection to her.

At that moment, Nanoha gazed at the emerald irises that Yuuno had, she only found betrayal and nothing more….

"No! Nanoha! Don't accept him anymore!" Hayate shouted to somehow clear Nanoha's doubtful mind.

"Nanoha-chan! Don't do it!" Shamal supported as well.

Nanoha looked at her true friends.

Will she accept Yuuno again but this time as a friend?

Will she be able to accept him?

Should she trust him again?

Or will he just betray her again?

Finally finding the final answer, Nanoha returned her gaze to Yuuno.

"You're right, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha said walking towards Yuuno as if accepting the blonde guy's hug and request.

"No! Nanoha-chan!" Shamal cried out. Not believing how her friend had quickly given up to the guy's request.

Hayate could no longer take the sudden turning of tables that she had, once again, face palmed.

"Of course I am right, Nanoha. So, friends?" Yuuno asked and smiled while waiting for the other woman's embrace.

However, only a heavy punch met his face. Yuuno fell on the ground from the sudden impact that he received, "What the-!" he asked in full confusion and looked at the culprit.

Nanoha stood there in here crowning glory with her fist raised, "You are so right! Yuu-No-kun. I am a lost puppy. And this lost puppy had grown into a dangerous Cerberus. And I had come to bring you your doom. Meet hell, Yuuno Scrya…" Nanoha announced with Raising Heart shining even more.

Yuuno found himself being pounced and kicked simultaneously by Nanoha. And Hayate was just recording everything. Satisfied with her work, Nanoha Takamachi stood in front of the crowd, her left foot on the ground while her right foot stepping over the unconscious body of the bean sprout ferret. Nanoha noticed that Yuuno's NEW girlfriend was making her way to help the blonde guy to get up but even before, she had reach the body, Nanoha had sent her death glares and so she just ran away. Too scared to feel Nanoha's wrath.

Not so long after, the crew of the venue did send medics. They heard that there was something going on and so they had quickly arrived. But the only thing they found was the unconscious body of Yuuno. The White Devil and its companions were gone, identities unknown and unrecognized. Whenever witnesses were asked about the image of the White Devil, they could not utter a single word. They were all too scared to even remember her face. The crew decided to no longer question what had happen. They had just brought Yuuno to the hospital and continued the concert of the Phantoms.

"Whoa, Nanoha. You had surely scared the shit out of everyone" Hayate commented at her friend.

Nanoha smiled, "Yeah, I sure did. Thanks for your support, Hayate-chan. To you too, Shamal-chan. I would still be blinded by my love for Yuuno if you guys weren't here with me." Nanoha said and smiled at her two friends.

Shamal and Hayate shook their heads, "It was nothing. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" Shamal replied.

"She's right, Nanoha. WE are frie- oh look! The concert is starting. Shall we ladies get our seats?" Hayate asked.

"Wait. Aren't we supposed to sit here?" Shamal asked.

"Of course not! Our tickets are VIP tickets, you know. Therefore, we get to sit near the stage, where we could clearly see the PHANTOMS! My god! I couldn't wait anymore! Let's go! Let's go!" Hayate ordered with so much excitement.

"What? How could you get tickets like these?" Nanoha asked.

"Let's just say that my blonde soul mate gave them to me. Aren't I so lucky to have such a loving soul mate?" Hayate winked and continued to get their seats.

"Guess we are together, Shamal-chan. Single ladies…" Nanoha said. The two single women sighed.

Hayate interrupted their conversation when she had found them some nice seats.

"Wow… Hayate-chan. We are so near the stage that I think I could get a glimpse of the member's faces behind their masks," Nanoha said in awe.

"I know right! So, let's enjoy this concert!" Hayate shouted. With that, the concert had begun.

The stage lights died down replaced by fog produced by machines. Crowds were getting eager to see their favorite band.

"Phantoms!"

"Phantoms!"

Then the stage lit up again. Red and violet lights illuminated the stage. Slowly, the members of the band were revealed each of them wearing their masks. First was the drummer with twin-tailed braided red hair, her gothic dress making her mystical and her scary bunny-like mask stunning their audience and she goes by the name of Vita. The next one is the bassist, he has short dark blue hair, a white polo top by a very long black jacket with so many buckles partnered by a pair of black pants and his mask is that of a crow, his name is Chrono. The next who showed up is the guitarist, the tallest of the group, a girl with silky pink tresses tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing a green undershirt top by a pink sleeveless jacket accompanied by a brown silky pants and her mask covers ¾ of her face revealing only her left cheek. She is known in the industry as Levantine. Finally, the vocalist of the mysterious Phantoms, Fate Testarossa, tonight she had worn a plain white undershirt with blue strips on its sleeves top by dark blue jacket and a red scarf, her attire is completed by a pair of mini black shorts with chain belt. Her mask covers the upper half of her face and the holes for her eyes is bigger than the others, revealing her mesmerizing and stunning burgundy irises.

The concert had begun with a very hot welcome from the audience. The band performed their best hits. They would sometimes do some exhibitions while performing. Sometimes the vocalist would go down from the stage and sing with an audience. During the concert, Nanoha noticed that the vocalist would frequently send glances over her or is she daydreaming? Nanoha was taken from her reverie when the guitarist walked up to a microphone, "Tonight is a very special night, people! For tonight is the night that our vocalist would sing her very special song for the very first time! So! Are you guys up for it?!" the pinkette shouted. Everyone cheered and whistled from the announcement. "Alright then, we'll have a five minute break and return with our latest hit, PEOPLE!" the guitarist ended.

During the break, people got themselves some meal or snack, "Nanoha, do you want some chips?" Hayate asked. "Thanks, but no. Can I just have something to drink?" the brunette requested. "Here, Nanoha-chan. So, are you enjoying yourself?" Shamal handed a can of soda. "Of course! Phantoms is really great! I love their songs!" Nanoha replied.

Shamal decided to buy some more drinks for them leaving the two brunettes together. Hayate snuck up on Nanoha, "I noticed something, Nanoha" she admitted. Nanoha looked at her in surprise, "Noticed what, Hayate-chan?" the taller brunette replied. "The necklace you are wearing tonight is really beautiful so I was wondering if I could borrow it?" Hayate pleaded. Nanoha quickly shook her head, "No can't do, Hayate-chan. Raising Heart is very important to me…" Nanoha said, nostalgia evident in her tone. "Oh..Is it really the necklace that is important or the person who gave it to you?" Hayate teased making Nanoha blushed. "Geez! You know the answer to that, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha replied punching Hayate's arm. "Owwie. Okay, okay. Stop it. I knew you had feelings for her ever since!" Hayate said. Nanoha shyly nodded her head, "Of course I do. Who wouldn't fall for Fate-chan? Even you were tempted to seduce her before!" she pointed out puffing her cheeks. Hayate moved away from the other brunette and sat on her back, "Yeah… she was so beautiful and kind. But I failed; Fate-san's heart only belongs to you…Nanoha. I'm so jealous! Even before you already had a prince that secured your heart, Prin-Cess-Na-No-Ha~" Hayate said in a singsong voice. Nanoha chuckled at the childish antics of her friend, "Yup! Fate-chan had always protected me even when we were still kids…." Nanoha paused. She gripped the ruby gem hanging around her neck, "But I just hurt her. I broke her heart and even told her to never show up…ever. I wonder where Fate-chan is right now…." Nanoha said in a very disappointed tone. Hayate quickly cheered her friend, "She could be dead right now" Hayate said and saw the indescribable expression of Nanoha's face. "I'm just kidding! Well… if Fate-chan were really the one for you then she would show up…shortly. Ahaha." Hayate paused and looked at Nanoha, "And when she did show up you better not let go of her, Nanoha! Or else I just might make her my concubine! Bwahahaha!" Hayate announced evilly. "Hayate…" Nanoha growled her devil awakening. "Eeep! Hey! Look! The second half is about to start!" Hayate pointed out and diverted her focus at the stage.

At that same time Shamal returned and gave the other two their drinks but something is happened to the blonde doctor. She looked…red?

"Are you alright, Shamal-chan? You look kinda red" Nanoha pointed out.

"Eh? O-Of course I am, Nanoha-chan. The concert is about to begin, look!" the blonde said then drank her tea.

Nanoha focus at the concert as well noticing that her friends were kinda weird.

The stage was set up in an acoustic style, a single seat was placed at the middle and three other chairs where placed separated from each other at the back not so far away from the single seat at the middle. Vita, Chrono and Levantine had sat at the back, all three of them wearing a vintage style of formal attire. While the vocalist sat in front wearing a pink long-sleeve polo with its sleeves folded up to her elbows. The polo is top by a black vest and accompanied by a pair of black pants. The mask still covering their faces.

The vocalist looked up at the audience, "Good evening, everyone" she greeted, her voice so soft yet so deep. "Tonight, we'll be performing a very important song for me. I wrote this song while remembering the past when I was still young, ahehe. Though this song doesn't really relate to me…it just touched my heart in so many ways. So I hope you guys would like it…" she announced silencing the entire auditorium.

First was the deep strumming of the base guitar, followed by an energetic yet melodious tone of the guitar and finally the lively beats of the drums completed the rhythmic flow of the song. The vocalist sent a final gazed towards Nanoha before she started her song,…

During the song, a flashback of the past where Nanoha had met Yuuno played in her mind. The events that lead to another causing her painful fall for the blonde guy. Then it finally showed the part where Yuuno haven't even felt the total pain that he had given to the brunette. Nanoha thought that she would be having a family with him. She thought that Yuuno was really the right one for him. That what everyone is saying about the blonde is all faulty. She had stupidly opposed her parents and left her own home her family just to be with a worthless guy. Truly, Nanoha felt so stupid.

The next flashback that had played in Nanoha's mind is the scene where she had betrayed her true feelings for her first love. The first person who had shown her what true love really is. The person who had even given up happiness just to be with her. The person who had chose to break their own heart just for her to be happy. Now, Nanoha hoped that she could bring back the past. She should've just followed her parents' when they said that Fate truly loved her. she should've just followed her heart….

Then a question pops into her mind, if ever she saw Fate Harlaown ever again, would the blonde still love her? Are her feelings for Nanoha still there? Does she have a girlfriend? Or maybe a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like her anymore? What if Fate's so successful right now that Nanoha isn't worth it anymore?

So many questions, so many "what if" statements. But Nanoha had cleared up her mind. If the red string of fate brings her back to HER Fate, she would definitely follow her heart this time. She would definitely show her true feelings to the blonde. And if ever fate doesn't like her anymore, she would do everything for Fate to fall for her again.

The concert had ended. Everyone quickly evacuated the auditorium and headed to their respective homes while others headed to another party.

Shamal spoke to her two friends, "Hayate-chan. Nanoha-chan. I won't be going home with you guys" the blonde said.

The two brunettes looked at her stunned. Could it be that their long time single friend had finally found THE ONE?

"What? Why? How?" Nanoha asked.

"Well…when I was returning from buying us some drinks I bumped into someone. Luckily, this someone was the long lost person I've been searching for. Si-chan was actually Levantine of the Phantoms! And she quickly recognized me! And..well…she kinda asked me for a dinner date. Hope you guys don't mind it?" the blonde admitted.

Nanoha and Hayate looked angry but then smiled and jumped in happiness, "Of course! You had finally found Si-chan…which is a girl…but we don't mind! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Don't make her wait especially she's from the Phantoms! Good luck, Shamal!" Hayate cheered and quickly pushed the blonde away from them.

Nanoha waited for Hayate to return. She saw Hayate talking to someone on the phone. When Hayate ended her call, she returned with a giddy look on her face.

"Nanoha! I'm sorry! But something came up with my soul mate! We need to meet up right now. I'm sorry! Really really sorry! You could have my car for the night so you can return safely?" Hayate announced quickly.

Nanoha smiled, "Is that so? It's fine, Hayate-chan. I've already taken too much of your time. Sorry and I'm fine. I can get home by myself, Bye?" Nanoha replied.

Hayate quickly nodded her head, "Ok. But call me if something came up, ok? Bye, Nanoha!" and with that, Nanoha's two friends were gone.

The auditorium is finally closing, Nanoha decided to sit on a nearby bench where she gazed at the dark sky. Settling her eyes at the vast space, all of the pain and hurt that she had kept in the back of her mind is finally showing up again. The feeling of loneliness and emptiness returning into her body as if trying to kill her very mind and soul.

Getting numb from all the pain, Nanoha had not noticed the great amount of tears falling from her eyes. She haven't noticed that her amethyst eyes are becoming blood shot again. and she haven't noticed the new figure sitting next to her on the bench. Only did she noticed when the other figure spoke, "Here, take this. I know how it hurts…"

Nanoha looked at the figure, long blonde hair where a black baseball cap is placed. White skin that is seen even in the dark. And the eyes that she had loved so much, red burgundy irises. Fate Harlaown is sitting beside her. Fate Harlaown had finally showed up to her again.

Nanoha looked at her still with tears in her eyes. And quickly Fate used her handkerchief to wipe away those tears, "Nanoha…. Why are you crying?" Fate asked in a very worried tone. Nanoha was so stunned to see her again. Nanoha was so happy to see her again. Nanoha slowly reached out her hand to gently touch Fate scared that she might lose her again, "Fate…chan? You're here? You're really here?" the brunette asked. The blonde slowly nodded her head. She grab hold of Nanoha's hand, which she noticed is cold, and let it cupped her cheek, "I'm here Nanoha… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you behind. I know you felt lonely again, I know you felt cold again… I'm sorry… please forgive me?" Fate said feeling hurt from seeing the brunette tearing up.

Having finally confirmed that Fate was real and not just an imagination, Nanoha jumped her way onto the blonde, "Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Fate-chan! I missed you! I missed you! I'm so sorry! I was the one at fault! I said such cruel things to you… and…" Nanoha calm down, embracing Fate tightly. Fate was surprised to see how clingy Nanoha is at that moment but she doesn't mind. She had searched for the brunette for her entire life that all she ever wanted is to be with her. Fate felt how uneasy Nanoha is so she slowly rubbed the brunette's back to somehow ease her pain, "It's alright, Nanoha. It's alright, my princess" she said lovingly.

Nanoha removed herself from the embraced and stared at Fate's burgundy eyes, "Princess? Does that mean you still love me, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, somehow embarrassed of her straight-forwardness. Fate smiled making Nanoha's heart beat jumped in a light year, "Yes. You're the only one I've love, princess" Fate replied, get hold of Nanoha's hand, and gently kissed the back of it. Nanoha was so red and happy at the affectionate person beside her. She then wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, "Then,…" she brought their foreheads together, "I am all yours, my prince…" she ended.

Fate was surprised to hear those words. Could it be that Nanoha likes her as well? Could it be that the brunette had waited for her as well? All those questions were about to be asked by Fate. However, Nanoha had beaten her to it, "Nano-!" Fate froze. She felt soft, sweet and heavenly lips meeting with hers. Though the kiss is kind of salty, she doesn't mind as long as it belongs to Nanoha. With that, their denied feelings from the past had been finally united and tied by the red string of fate. And from then on, Nanoha knew that she would NEVER EVER EVER let go of the person who had truly loved her.

A/N: Wew! That was long. Hope you guys liked this story. A review would be really nice. Still working on my other works. Bye~


End file.
